


Affection Heals

by Vermilion_Blues



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Flu, Genderless Player, Nonbinary Player - Freeform, Other, Sick Fic, farmer is my oc lol, just your standard fandom sick fic, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Blues/pseuds/Vermilion_Blues
Summary: “I want death.” Shane choked out, resting his head on the toilet bowl.“Hey-” The voice continued, scoldingly.“I know, I know-” Shane starts, rolling his eyes fondly. “I’m not supposed to say that because its bad for my mental health, but I just puked up my entire digestive tract and I haven’t had a drop of alcohol in the past year so I think I’m justified in wanting at least a little bit of death.”---Standard fandom sick fic. Every fandom needs it.





	Affection Heals

**Author's Note:**

> idk not super proud but my friend told me to write a sick fic so here it is enjoy it

“You doing okay, buddy?” A soft voice came from behind him, a cold hand touching the back of his neck.

“I want death.” Shane choked out, resting his head on the toilet bowl.

“Hey-” The voice continued, scoldingly. 

“I know, I know-” Shane starts, rolling his eyes fondly. “I’m not supposed to say that because its bad for my mental health, but I just puked up my entire digestive tract and I haven’t had a drop of alcohol in the past year so I think I’m justified in wanting at least  _ a little _ bit of death.” 

The voice behind him snorts softly, and Shane turns his head to his spouse, the light of his life, his absolute favorite person, his- 

And he was puking again. At least he turned back the bowl in time, instead of puking on the man behind him.

Shane groaned as he heaved over the toilet, back hunching as he puked up the few things he had eaten that day. 

“You should get in bed, dear.” Shane turned and looked at Addison, their eyes soft with affection and pity. “I’ll grab a bowl.”

Using Addison as a crutch, Shane managed to hobble away from the toilet and into bed, sighing as he laid back into the pillow. A moment passed before he cracked an eye open, not realizing he had closed them, and realized Addison was in front of him with a thermometer and a bowl.

He sat up, blinking heavily, exhaustion slowly setting in. Addison pushed the thermometer towards his lips, placing it under his tongue and sitting back as they waited.

They sat in comfortable silence, Addison’s eyes trailing over the pictures that they had collected over the years while Shane sat back and rested. When they had waited long enough, Addison reached over and pulled out the thermometer and sighed. 

“I’m no doctor, but I think you’re definitely being restricted to bed for a few days. If this keeps up we may need to take a visit to the clinic.” 

Shane sighed loudly, sinking into the bed. “I hate bed rest.”

“I know buddy, but it’ll be okay. You just need to heal up and then we can go back to working on the farm, like always.” Addison smiled down at him and leaned in before pausing and going back. “I would kiss you but I really would rather not get sick.” 

“That’s unfair.” 

“It’s completely fair!”

“Affection allows people to heal faster!” 

“I may not know much about medical things, but something about that _ doesn’t seem right- _ ”

Shane just plopped over in bed and sighed. “Can’t believe you don't love me anymore.” Suddenly he popped up, looking at Addison. “I’m taking the chickens.”

Addison gasped dramatically, staring him in the eyes. “You wouldn’t DARE.”

“Try me.”

Addison and Shane stared at each other for a moment before breaking into giggles, smiling at each other. Addison shook their head as they turned to face their exhausted husband who was sinking back into the pillows and slowly falling asleep. 

They leaned forward, gently placed a kiss to his forehead, and returned the sleepy smile that he gave them. 

“Get better soon, sweetheart.”

\----

The next day, Shane woke up to a fog. 

“Babe?” He slurred out, tapping the bed next to him and feeling nothing.

“Babe?” He called out, attempting to sit up but not being able to. He glanced to the side and saw his phone and instantly went to call Addison.

The phone picked up on the first ring, their soft voice ringing through the receiver. “Babe? You normally don’t call, are you okay?”

Shane blinked slowly, nodding before realizing they couldn’t see him. “Yeah- sorry, I just woke up and you weren’t here.”

“You sound really sick, Shane.” 

“No, no, I’m fine. Where are you?” He slurred out, rolling over in bed and drifting back to sleep.

“I’m on my way home from Pierre’s, stay in bed until I get there. I want to check your temperature again.”

“Okay.” He mumbled, falling asleep again.

He heard Addison giggle softly on the other side, and a soft “Bye, love.” before they hung up. Shane’s head dipped forward, and he laid back down onto the soft surface of the bed and closed his eyes.

A moment later- or, maybe an hour, he wasn’t sure- Addison was gently tapping him on the shoulder, trying to wake him. He made a small sound, a little “mrrp” that sounded very similar to a waking cat, and looked at Addison.

“You’re… really attractive.” He said, looking into their eyes. They blushed bright red and snorted slightly, sticking the thermometer into his mouth, averting their eyes as they shook their head at their husband’s grogginess. 

Once the time the thermometer needed had finished, Addison pulled it out, looking at the thermometer and frowning. 

“I’m going to call Harvey, I’m worried about this.” Addison said, pulling out their phone and dialing.

“Okay, gorgeous.” Shane said, closing his eyes.

Addison blushed red again as their phone rang, turning away as they spoke to the doctor. 

\---

“It seems to be just the flu, so there’s no need to worry.” Harvey said, putting away his tools.

“Thank you, doctor.” Addison said, looking at their husband in worry. 

“Please, call me Harvey. You’ve lived here long enough, you’re part of the community now.”

Addison smiled at the doctor, nodding their head before turning back to their husband.

“I’ll see myself out, thank you for calling me.”

“Thank you for coming! His fever was high and I was concerned.”

“Well, no need to worry, it’s all okay. He just needs bed rest and to take the medicine I gave him.”

“Thank you, Harvey.”

“Really, it was no problem.”

Harvey stepped out the door, Addison thanking him all the way as he left.

Finally they returned to the room, watching Shane as he slept. The main part of the sickness seemed to have passed them, with the nausea and the puking having stopped, but he still felt awful and seemed slightly delirious with fever. 

They had gotten much better with their anxieties and worrying, but when Shane had gotten sick they felt the familiar rising of anxiety in their gut and it wouldn’t be quelled until Shane was better again, although Harvey’s visit had helped. 

Watching their husband’s sleeping face, a feeling of calm washed over them. Sure, they had been worried sick (no pun intended) and their husband had been sick as a dog, but they were still happier overall than they had ever been in the rest of their life. Their life, their farm, their husband, even their worries were better than how they were years prior. They no longer worried about not being able to pay their rent, they no longer worried about not being able to eat, they no longer worried about Jojamart or coworkers or even their own health. Everything had gotten better once they had moved to the valley three years prior, and their husband was a constant reminder of what had changed, and how they had changed.

Even through the hard times, the gross times, and the sad times, they loved him, and they would stand beside him.

In the middle of their thoughts, their husband shot up and turned, proceeding to puke all over the floor, before plopping back down.

They loved him. Even if they had to clean puke off of the floor.


End file.
